fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jiolia
Jiolia is a continent in , located far north of Ishgar and the main setting of the Fairy Tail: Eternal Dreams storyline. Unlike Ishgar and that have a united alliance within their own respective countries, Jiolia is currently divided between two factions that are engaged in a fierce war to determine the main authority of the entire continent. On one side, the Barbaros Federation consisting of Barbaros, Majesta, and Evergrande stand while on the other, the Coroza Empire consisting of Coroza and Lendaza oppose them. Countries Barbaros Federation The Barbaros Federation (殺生連盟 Barubarosu Renmei) are a united alliance composed of several countries residing in Jiolia. They are the main superpower of the continent and are in direct opposition with the Coroza Empire over which country has complete control over Jiolia. With Barbaros as the center, the Federation consists of both Majesta and Evergrande that either willingly bowed to Barbaros (the former) or were conquered and forced to join (the latter). The leader and founder of the Federation is none other than the King of Barbaros and the Supreme Commander of the alliance, Barbaros C. Alexander who has gathered several powerful individuals to his side with nothing but pure charisma and an overwhelming presence. Barbaros Majesta Evergrande Coroza Empire The Coroza Empire (系座帝国 Corozua Teikoku) are a united alliance composed of several countries residing in Jiolia. They are the opposing superpower of the continent and are in direct opposition with the Barbaros Federation over which country has complete control over Jiolia. Unlike the Federation which is composed of one country and two prominent allies, the Coroza Empire only has its main country Coroza and one ally, Lendaza as its foundation. Of course, that hasn't hindered them in the slightest as in terms of military might, both Coroza and Lendaza are ranked as possessing the strongest combatants of all the countries in Jiolia. The leader and founder of the Empire is none other than the King of Coroza and the Supreme Commander of the alliance, Judom S. Coroza who has gathered several powerful individuals to his side with his endless tenacity and dominating presence. Coroza Lendaza Sunder Archipelago '''Sunder Archipelago '''is a completely isolated island in Jiolia located directly south of Barbaros and west of Coroza. Though called an archipelago, it is in actuality just two seperate islands that are seemingly side by side from one another. Until X780, it had no affiliation to any of the neighboring countries and was considered a neutral area, notable for being a dangerous zone with powerful and rare magic creatures inhabiting the island. However, a that went by the name of Wild Cage surfaced and took complete control of the island, capturing and selling every rare creature found to either Barbaros or Coroza for a profit. The only magic creatures left that were narrowly able to avoid being captured were the Astreith race who have now declared themselves as the sworn enemies of Wild Cage and have been attempting to release those who were captured. Trivia Category:Fairy Tail: Eternal Dreams Category:Location Category:Continent Category:Jiolia